A New life Without You
by bunny-usako
Summary: It is a sad one about Serena dying but it lightens up! the first chapter is a sad one
1. Serenas gone!

Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon!! Although I wish I did but doesn't every one?!  
  
This story is set in Sailor Moon SS it starts when Serena jumps off the roof to catch Rini!!  
  
chapter one : Serena's gone!  
  
"Now I have just thrown away some garbage, don't look so sad Sailor Moon. You can recrate her  
  
in the future!!" Nehelenia laighed evilly. Sailor Moon had a look of determination on her face.  
  
Then out of n where Sailor Moon jumped off the dead circus roof top. Queen Nehelenia was shocked.  
  
"She would risk her life just to savethe life of that little girl!?!?" Queen Nehelenia looked  
  
confused but then she disappeared into the mirror and chanted "Never doubt the dreams of innocent  
  
children, never doubt the dreams of dreaming children, never doubt the dreams of any one!"Then   
  
Nehelenia dissapered into the new black moon where she will be trapped forever.  
  
Sailor Moon was fallng fast but Rini was falling faster.  
  
"The wind is carrying her away from me, i need to use the crystal!!" Sailor Moon thought.She   
  
could hear her friends trying to tell her to not use her crystal but she didn't listen.  
  
"Silver crystal help me save Rini!!" she pleaded to the crystal. In a bright light she was   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity finaaly caught up to Rini, but she wouldn't wake up.  
  
They were falling between buildings now and Rini still would awaken!  
  
"Rini please wake up so we can dream beautiful dreams together!! Rini we will die if you don't!  
  
please honey wake up!" Serenity started crying. Rini finally woke up but it was to late.   
  
Serenity turned so she would hit the ground not Rini.  
  
"Mommy......... why?" Rini was crying as her mother was dieing. The other Sailor Senshi arrived  
  
just in time to say their last goodbyes. Darien ran as fast as he could, he knew something   
  
bad was happening. When he arrived he saw them all crowded around Neo-Queen Serenity and she  
  
was fading away fast. Darien ran over crying, Serena changed back to her human self.  
  
"Serena don't leave me!! I need you here with me! I can't live without you!" Darien was trying to hold  
  
the tears back but it was no use, they were running down his cheeks. (AN: :( sad music plays in back   
  
ground)  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
but if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
"Darien............I'm sorry............... i caused you so much pain!.....I.........I did it to save you guys!  
  
Your lifes were slipping away.......................i used my crystal to heal you all!"  
  
Serena was in so much pain she was screaming. Darien kissed her passionatley on the lips for the last time  
  
The Inner Senshi were touched by hands on their shoulders. It was the outter Senshi. Pluto ran over  
  
crying.   
  
"Princess please don't leave us your smile makes us feel better even on a bad day please princess stay  
  
with us here on Earth were it is peaceful and beautiful." Pluto chocked out. All the Senshi were crying  
  
"I love you all.........................I will be watching over all of you!" and with those last words Serena as she  
  
faded out of existances. Every one saw was these beautiful silver balls of light float of this world.  
  
Every one was crying, suddenly Rini was vanishing out of existance. she to wa sjust a twinkle of little  
  
stars that shot across the sky.   
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And t won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
Every thing was different now. Every one could get on with their normal lives except Darien he kept  
  
having reoccuring dreams of how Serena die and how she is never coming back.  
  
"I will always love you Darien. Don't forget that i shall return someday!" Serena's voice echoed. 


	2. Whose the new girl?

Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon!! Although I wish I did but doesn't every one?!  
  
chapter two : Whose the new girl?  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Every night Darien would sit and cry.  
  
"I must be strong for the girls, but how can i be strong for them if i can't be strong for me! Serena   
  
please come back I need you here!" Darien yelled. Then suddenly there was a knock at Dariens door.  
  
Dairen opens the door but doesn't look at the girl. 'It is probably one of the senshi' but the girl has  
  
hair in to meatballs like Serena but her hair is silver and her eyes are filled with the same emotion but   
  
they are a night blue instead of Serena's sky blue eyes. 'Darien' Serena spoke his name but he couldn't   
  
hear it. "Hello! My names Diana! I just moved in next door and i was wondering if you could she me around   
  
town?" she spke to Darien. 'I will be polite and look at her but she is probably no compare to Serena'  
  
Dairen looked up and to his suprise she looked exactly like Serena! Darien was so shocked he couldn't   
  
speak. "uh.................Serena?" Darien managed to say   
  
"Excuse me but who is Serena??" Diana asked. Darien looked confused. 'I'm so confused Serena!'  
  
"I'm sorry you look like some one I know! Sure i will show you around town" Darien spoke sadly.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Darien and Diana were walkng down the street, while they didn't they didn't know was Rini was watching.  
  
Shevran immediatley over to them and crashed right into Darien and they were both on the concrete.   
  
Diana looked confused but didn't want to say any thing just incase she was related to Darien.  
  
"Darien!!" Rini screamed into his ear. Darien looked at her in suprise and touched her just incase she  
  
wasn't real.  
  
"Rini!! If your here then Serena must be here some where!" Darien was serching frantically for her.  
  
"Darien she is right in front of you!" Rini yelled  
  
Then Darien woke up with a cold sweat. ' Was it just a dream? Serena why can't you be here?'  
  
Darien wondered to himself then a few hours later was fast asleep, what he didn't know was he was   
  
being watched.  
  
"Good night my sweet Darien I shall return to Earth soon, but only as a Senshi." Serena sadly spoke to   
  
Darien and she kissed him on the forehead. Dairen smiled in his sleep and rolled over and opened his   
  
eyes to catch Serena fading again. 'Was that a dream?! Ow whats this?' he looked and there was a   
  
perfectally formed white rose. He breathed it in and it smelt like strawberry lips gloss. 'Serena'   
  
Darien sighed and finally feel back asleep.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Darien sadly walked into the Crown Arcade to meet the Senshi. He sat down next to Trista and was more  
  
depressed than usual.  
  
"Darien whats wrong? You look really sad today?" asked Andrew as he came to ask for their orders.  
  
"It's nothing i promise! I just need more sleep!" Darien replied 'Thats were i see Serena' Darien  
  
thought. Trista felt something was wrong and she ran outside to see some nega-verse scum were attaking,  
  
so all the Senshi transformed including Darien.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power"  
  
They all ran towards the monster and tried to blast it at the same time.Tuxedo Mask was about to throw  
  
a rose..  
  
"Neptune....Deep..."  
  
"Mars...Flame..."  
  
"Venus....Love..."  
  
"Jupiter....Oak..."  
  
"Uranus....World..."  
  
"Pluto....Deadly...."  
  
"Mercury.....Aqua..."  
  
The monster blasted them and they all fell to the ground.  
  
"What are we goign to do now? It is alot faster then we thought!" Asked Jupiter  
  
"We might have to awaken Saturn if we cannot defeat it!!" Replied Uranus, but out of now where there  
  
appeared a showdow at the top of a building.  
  
"It looks like Sailor Moon...........but it can't be...... Could it be an older Mini Moon..... or another Senshi?"  
  
Asked Mercury. Every one was confused.  
  
I think i will leave it there for today!!! HMMMMMMM I wonder who this mysterious figure could be heh   
  
heh heh you will have to wait and see!! 


	3. What to do now!

Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon!! Although I wish I did but doesn't every one?!  
  
chapter three : What this can't be?!  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
(AN: this is the last part of the song bit!!)  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt these poor Senshi!" The shodow moved fast and was in a hand to hand combat  
  
with the monster. It was about to blast her with a ball of dark energy but she yelled  
  
"Moon Cosmic star attack" and it was shot to the ground. The Senshi called on her final attack  
  
"Cosmic Crysis Moon" the monster screamed in pain and vaished into thin air. The Sailor Senshi were   
  
about to touch the other senshi when she jumped on top of the buliding again.  
  
"Wait........ we want to ask you a few questions!" Neptune asked the unknown Senshi. The unknown senshi  
  
didn't know that Luna was near her and Luna was shocked at who she saw.  
  
"S......Ser.....Serena??" Luna asked then Senshi. Darien looked shocked, the unknown senshi started to run   
  
away but was cut off by Darien.  
  
"Is that you Serena?" asked Darien looking confused, saddend, happy and scared all at the same time.  
  
"I am sorry to tell you that the "Serena" you are looking for is dead! I am her in her future senshi   
  
self! My name is Sailor Cosmos Moon" She told the Senshi.  
  
"But why did you die Serena and are you coming back to us?" asked Uranus  
  
"I told you i am not Serena i don't have a human form! let me explain, I have come to warn you and to help  
  
you! Some one has tampered with the past! In the correct future Serena and Rini were supposed to  
  
survive the fall but some one made sure that Serena used her crystal to heal you all making her weak  
  
and not able wake Rini up fast enough!" Sailor Cosmos Moon said. Every one was shocked!  
  
"But who would want to do that to my mum?" Rini asked.   
  
"Rini" every one screamed for excitment!  
  
"If your alive then Serena must be here some where to!" Dairen excliamed happy to know his Serena was  
  
alive! Rini then suddenly fainted but Venus caught her before she could hit the ground!  
  
"Serena is very weak and we must find her fast if we don't the future may cease to exist and Darien will  
  
end up ruling by himself with no children!" Spoke Sailor Cosmos Moon. 'Serena we will find you i promise  
  
but where do we look please guide us to help you' the senshis thought of their Princess. Rini thought   
  
"What about that guy that Serena tried to save but the Doom Phantom killed maybe he stole Serena and   
  
we thought she was dead maybe she was so weak he tried to help but she is getting weaker!" Rini suggested  
  
"Then we should head to the time gate maybe she will be able to guide us from there other wise we have  
  
no hope of finding Serena" Pluto explained. They all transformed into their human forms except for   
  
Sailor Cosmos Moon. Trista opened the time gate to show a clock with Serena's face on it and how close   
  
she was to dying. Sailor Cosmos Moon went limp for a minute and groned in pain when the clock hand  
  
slipped down a bit more.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos Moon is dying because Serena is dying same with Rini." announced Lita  
  
"Judging by that clock i say we have about 1 ½ days before she dies completly." Amy told the senshi.  
  
"Well should we try to call Serena using Sailor talk or Sailor box by surrounding the portal!"  
  
Mina announced. Every one was stunned by how smart Mina was when it came to Serena in danger.  
  
"I think Inners try Sailor Box and outters try Sailor talk" Darien told them! The inners set up around  
  
the portal and were kneeling on the ground,  
  
"Mars in contact"  
  
"Venus in contact"  
  
"Mercury in Contact"  
  
"Jupiter here so lets hurry up"  
  
"Sailor Box" The inners shouted in unison. Soon their colours were conecting in corners and the Sailor Box  
  
was sucessful.  
  
"Sailor Moon can you hear us? Serena please talk to us!" Serena's eyes slowly lifted up  
  
"Sailors please............help me.................... I can survive much..........longer.........please save me........!" Serena   
  
whispered softly. The inners were so happy to hear from her they all started screaming and almost broke  
  
the sailor box.  
  
"Serena hold on we are coming kitten! Just tell us were you are and we will come and rescue you!" shouted  
  
Amara. Serena was so weak she just heared Amara shouting.  
  
"I am some where dark and the negitive energy is killing my white moon energy. My crystal was stolen  
  
and it now is infected with dark energy.......................... arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhh" Serena   
  
screamed in pain as she was hit with more dark energy.  
  
"Princess hold on! we are coming!" Trista screamed "I know where she is she is in the past with Prince  
  
Diamond!" Announced Amy who, at the time Serena was speaking, was anyalsysing where it was coming  
  
from.  
  
Thats all for now please review I would like to know what you think of my fanfics!!!  
  
bunny-usako 


End file.
